It's True,I Crave You
by Inspirational Stars
Summary: "I don't think you understand." He said as he neared the base of my bed. His gaze dark. "You, Is what I need. If I can't have you then I don't live, don't let me die, Sakura." He paused as his dark gaze met mine. And his once blue eyes shined black.
1. Chapter 1

***reuploaded**

**Summary: **"I don't think you understand." He said as he neared the base of my bed. His gaze dark. "You, Is what I need. If I can't have you then I don't live, don't let me die, Sakura." He paused as his dark gaze met mine. And his once blue eyes shined black.

**Pairing:**_Sakura H./Naruto U._

**Rating:**_**Strong **__T;Teen_

**World:**_AU, Morden time _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto, Just the plot._

**It's True, I Crave you.**

_By Inspirational Stars_

**Chapter 1: Sakura Haruno and her Mishaps.**

_We were friends once, not too long ago to be exact. Six months ago we were fine. I was sitting on your porch drinking out of your lemonade bottle while you texted away,I'm pretty sure you were talking to your girlfriend,your ex now, and I was just sitting there watching you. I did that a lot actually. Even when I didn't notice, I'm pretty sure you did though, you ignored it like you always did. I was obvious, but you were obviously in love, and it was obviously killing me._

_Neither one of us did anything to fix it._

•••••

**Present **

**"**Hey Sakura, you listening?" Ino asked me.

We were sitting outside near the cafeteria, it was our first day back from summer vacation, and I have yet to see you. Which is odd because your not hard to miss.

You were avoiding me ,and I for one couldn't blame you. It just pissed me off that you were that much of a coward.

"No, what did you say?"

Ino sighed loudly,"Nothing, never mind." She said and went back to filing her nails.

I sigh,and started to gather up my books.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to put theses in my locker, I'll be right back. " I said as I swung my book pack over my shoulder, and took my leave.

The corridors were crowded with students gossiping about what they've done over the summer break,and the lastest relationship in the celebrity world.

You weren't one for celebrities, you never praise anyone who just open their mouth and rehearse some lines. I like that about you. One of the weird qualities that no one else knew about you.

It was when I had turned the corner so caught up on the world of you that I hadn't seen him. I'm not sure who bumped into who, but he was left standing while I sat flat on my behind.

"Oh crap! Hey are you alright?"

He seemed so concern.

I sighed heavily and mutter," Yeah I'm fine."

He extended his sun kissed tone hand out to me, I took his hand,and he pulled me up like I was a feather. I had to clutch his hand to steady myself once I was up.

"You sure you're okay?"

I dusted off my pleated skirt and nodded, " Yep, no broken bones, perfectly fine." I assured him .

He nodded and bent down to pick up my fallen books, " That's good."

"You're new here?" I asked him as I took my books from his hands.

"I just got here two weeks ago, I'm Naruto by the way." He smiled down at me. It was bright,too bright.

"Sakura." I mumbled back.

His smile seemed to brighten, if that was possible. I tried to smile back, but it seemed dry.

"Well I should go,I need to find this class, see you around, yeah?"

I'm not sure if that was a question or if it was part of his goodbye.

"Yeah." I mumbled back.

It wasn't until he made his leave did I see what he wore, he wore a orange and black jumpsuit, it was bright, too bright.

•••••

I'm pretty sure you were skipping the first day of school when I hadn't seen you at lunch. I was sitting with our group of friends. They all asked about you, well Ino and Kiba did, I don't think the rest noticed, or maybe they didn't care. But it felt empty without you sitting next to me, although you didn't talk, your presence was enough.

"Hey, Sakura? You okay?"

I was staring again.  
I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, I just don't have an appetite, excuse me."

I'm not sure if you were the cause of this because you were on my mind so heavily that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings or maybe I was just having bad luck, everything just seemed to run in slow motion.

I had grabbed my food tray, ready to dump the full items in the trash, not on this persons shirt.

"Oh my...I am so so sorry." I pleaded as I grabbed a brown paper napkin from the dispenser. I whipped at the large multi colored stain and berated myself for getting fries with mayo and extra ketchup.

"Hey, it's fine."

I looked up and there he stood, Naruto, I think he said his name was.

He grabbed the napkin from my hands and began to whip at his own shirt. He still had on this big smile. I raised an eyebrow at his upbeat attitude. How could he still have on this big smile after I just dumped my lunch all over his shirt.

"I think I still have a tide to go pen in my locker." I mention to him as he stopped trying to get rid of the stain.

He smiled slightly, and I lead him out of the cafeteria.

•••••

I peeked around the corner to make sure there weren't any hall monitors lurking through the principle had strict rules about being where you're suppose to be. He didn't allow free roaming in the halls. If you were suppose to be in Physical Education, than thats where you were suppose to be kicking a ball or running the mile not lurking the halls. Same goes for lunch, and every other activity and classroom. They gave out months detention for lurking the halls. It was unnecessary, but I was not the principal,and this wasn't my school to run.

I sighed in relief when I didn't see a white slash. "This way." I said as I gesture for him to follow me.

"Were not really allowed out here." I explained to him as we near my locker, if I hadn't felt his presence behind me, I would have thought I was talking to myself. For a strong man he had silent footsteps.

I open up my locker and pulled out the Tide To Go pen and handed to Naruto.

"I'm really sorry about that, I hope it comes out, I can pay for dry cleaning." I said as reach inside my locker to pull out my purse,

"It's fine, no worries I have plenty of shirts." He smiled.

"I know-ahh!~"

Naruto grabbed onto my wrist,and pulled me into an adjacent empty room, which happened to be a supply closet.

"Hey! I said I was sorry but I'm not about to-" He put his hand over my mouth and told me to hush.

I glared at him, who was he to tell me to hush.

Then I heard heels clicking down the hallway, coming closer to us, and then passing us, until I couldn't hear them anymore.

I looked up at Naruto, and my eyes widen. How had he heard those footsteps. I hadn't heard them at all,and I was standing right next to him.

"How-"

"-That was close, huh?" He said sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his head.

I nodded mutely.

"Well um, thanks again for the cleaning pen." He placed the Tide To Go pen in the palm of my hand. "It was nice meeting you, I should get back." He said ,and let the supply closet.

"Hey-" I said as I left the supply closet right after him,but he was gone.

•••••

I pulled into driveway,and turned off my car. I grabbed my book bag out of the passenger seat and opened my door.

I sighed when I closed my door, today was one long weird day. Now to do homework and go to sleep. Sleep sounds pretty good.

The front door throw open ,and my mom came running down to met me, " Sakura!, Sakura! You won't believe it!"

I raised an eyebrow at my mother's antic's, she could so over dramatic sometimes.

"They found him! Sakura they found Sasuke, They found him!" She shouted down to me.

I dropped my book bag, and my world went black.

•••••

**A/N: So I had this story in mind way before I put up the poll. Romance/ Humor won but Romance/Drama and Romance/Fantasy came close. This is Romance/Fantasy if you couldn't tell. I will be coming out with Romance/Humor once I think of a plot. If you guys have any ideas feel free to share them with me lol. Okay back story, Sasuke, Sakura best friend had been missing since the start of summer, and no one knew where he was at. Sasuke and Sakura had a nasty argument before he had disappeared so Sakura thought he didn't want to talk to her because of that not knowing that he was missing. So thats what the first part of this story was about. Um no Naruto is not a vampire, he is an Elite. There kinda like vampires just a lot advance and they feed off of something other than blood, they feed off intimacy and love, things like that. Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's True, I Crave you.**

_By Inspirational Stars_

**Chapter 2: The New Found Sasuke.**

**I** awoke the next day, the sun shining brightly in threw my white curtains. Turning over to read my digital alarm clock I had five minutes before I usually woke up to get ready to go to school. I turned flat on my back and stare up at white ceiling above me.

Sasuke was missing, he's **been** missing.

And now they have found him, I quickly threw my comforter off me, yesterday's clothes would have to do for now. I quickly slipped my feet in my sneakers, grabbed my keys and rushed down the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going!" My dads yells as I rush past him in the kitchen.

"Going to go see Sasuke!" I yell over my shoulder and threw open the front door.

•••••

Maybe it was the fact that I haven't been to this house because of that fight we had, a pity fight, now that I actually think about it, but it looked different, darker. What was it that we were fighting over anyway? I pulled up on the street curb along side your house because the driveway was full.

I cut the engine off, and unbuckled my seatbelt as I looked in the rear view mirror at your house, I hope you weren't still mad at me. I took a deep breath, and pulled the keys from the ignition as I open the car door, the wind immediately blew my way and gave me a cold chill. I should have brought my varsity soccer hoodie.

As I walked up the stone walkway to your house, the wind only seem to heighten, pulling me back severely times. I looked up at the sky above, just now noticing the blacken clouds. The weather seemed to have changed quickly because the sun had disappeared behind the clouds. I took a quick glance at myself in the car windows, and wish I had done something with my bed head hair, and damn I probably had morning breathe too. Shit, I should have took a shower before I came over here. Oh well.

I took a quick look at my wristwatch, before I rapped my knuckles against the door.

I just wanted to see him before I went to school, just to know if what my mother said was true, had he been missing all this time, and I hadn't even noticed. Why didn't his parents tell me, why didn't my parents tell me. They knew how close the two of us were, why would they keep a secret like this away from me. We were going to need to have a talk.

I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet as I waited for the door to open. There were plenty of cars here, that meant there was plenty of people here also, what as taking so long to open the door. I knocked once again, wondering if they hadn't heard my first knock, or maybe they just ignored it. I bite down on my lower lip as I tried to peek inside the small window of the door. The window was made for someone who was obviously a lot taller than me, I cursed my height sometimes.

They just had to open the door, I just need to see him, to make sure everything was okay between us, to make sure everything was okay with him. I knocked once again, this time a lot harder than the first two knocks. I wasn't going away, not until I saw him.

The door open seconds later, exposing a man that I have never seen before. Was he one of Sasuke many cousins? They didn't share any type of similar features. The bone structure was different. His eyes were golden, kinda like that of a snake. From my experience most if not all the Uchiha's that I have met, had the same charcoal eyes. Although they both share pale skin, his looked more sickly, like he wasn't healthy.

"Um...Hi, I'm here to see Sasuke." I explained to the man before me. His eyes seemed to paralyze me as he looked me over. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze as I waited for him to talk, or maybe let me in so I could see Sasuke.

"You are?" His voice was deep, eerie.

It just made me all the more uncomfortable,"I'm...his friend, Sakura." I stutter out.

His eyes seem to brighten up at this," Ssssssakura, yes, come, come. We've heard so much about you." He said as he ushered me into the foyer of the house.

I looked around at bare walls, that use to have family photos align,and wonder when they had redecorated. The foyer seemed to have less light than I remembered, or maybe they hadn't turned them on considering it was only seven fifteen in the morning.

He walked right past me, his arm brushed mine slightly and I instantly lighten up with goosebumps, I shivered as I tried to warm my arm back up, seemed the wind was colder than I thought.

"Cold?" He asked, his lips having just a ghost of a smile. It was in the moment that I realize, I did not like him. Not in the slightest bit.

"No...Where is Sasuke?" I asked as took a couple steps more inside the home, that seemed to have a different feeling than the last time I was here.

"He's in his room, of course." He said as he gesture at the stairs beside him. His smile seemed to have spread wider across his face.

I nodded once in a silent thank you before I took the first steps on the staircase.

"Sakura." I paused in the middle of the staircase, as I looked down at the man. I didn't like the way he said my name, like he had just won a prize of some sorts. "Please make your visit short, he needs his rest, and you need to be off to school." He informed me, as if I didn't already know this and backed away from the staircase and disappeared down the hall.

I quickly sprint up the rest of the stairs and naturally navigated my way to Sasuke's room. Theses walls seems to have been stripped bare also. Maybe there were remodeling.

I knocked once on Sasuke's door, before I opened it ,and peaked inside. He rested there against the headboard of his bed, looking straight at the door, almost as if he expected me to be there.

"Sasuke?" I whisper in disbelief, he looked so different, older, paler. He just smirked in response, and I ran over him and threw my arms around his neck as I embraced him. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me closer.

"I didn't know you were missing, ifIknewyouhadbeenmissingIwouldhavesearchforyou." I spitted out barely forming the correct words, as I put my face into his neck.

"I wasn't missing." Came his simple reply.

I pulled my face from his neck, as I looked at him in confusion. "My mother said you were missing." I explained to him.

He grabbed my forearms, and pulled them away from his neck, " She was misinformed, I simply went on a trip."

He went on a trip? A trip that took close four months. I wasn't buying it, and why was he talking as if he's been rehearsing these lines over and over again. My mother was many things, dramatic being one of them, but lying was not something she did, not to me, not to dad, not to anyone. If she said it, it was usually fact, it might have been a little over exaggerated but true as the grass is green. So if she said he been missing, then there was no doubt in my mind he had been. But why was Sasuke throwing this whole MIA thing under the rug, like it didn't matter that he took a whole extra two months of vacation from his family.

"Then why would my mom say you were missing?"

"It's your mom, Sakura." He said this as if that explained everything. It explained nothing.

I nodded anyway, and sat down on the edge of the bed, facing towards him as he looked ahead at the door. "Who's the man downstairs." I asked carefully.

"There are many, Which one are you referring to?"

"He has gold eyes, dark long hair-"

"-That would be Orochimaru." He cut me off.

"What is he to you?, Is a family member? One of your distant cousins?"

"He is..." he paused and took a glance towards me," He is a friend." He said this as if he was weighing the word 'friend' on his tongue. I didn't believe him,Sasuke was a very good liar, but there a subtle hints that what he was saying was less than truthful, hence his eyebrow slightly raise more than his other one. Very subtle, but I noticed it.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Not anymore."

"Good, because I was thinking that we could go to the movies these Saturday night with the gang and-."

"-No."

"Why not." I asked as I readjusted myself so I could face him fully.

"We are not friends anymore Sakura."

I felt my stomach drop, what?

"What?" I whispered out in shock.

"Me and you are no longer friends, Sakura, what part of that do you not understand?"

The part that me and you are no longer friends, I don't get it, he said he wasn't mad at me anymore, and I have been over the pity fight the day after it happened, but I was prideful to apologize. Did I wait too long to apologize. Well I didn't see him banging down my door to come apologize to me either. He he held the longest grudges of anybody I knew. He vanish off the surface of this planet and he thinks just because he resurfaced that he can just drop me like a tamale.

I stood up quickly,and glared down at him, " So what we're not friends because you say so, because of that stupid fight?"

"We're not friends anymore, because I have outgrown you, Sakura."

I took a step back in shock, "Yeah, well...you're a piece of shit." I spat at him, I could feel the tears starting to form around my eyes.

He turned his head quickly towards me, did his eyes just turn red! Or maybe that was just the colour of my vision right now.

I scoffed at him as I ran out of his room, and down the stairs, mumbling under my breathe.

"I do hope you had a pleasant visit." Orochimaru said as I past by him on my way to the front door. I couldn't see him, but I felt that creepy smile on my back as I ran out of the house, and to my car.

•••••

I'm guessing that today was just not my day and it wasn't even eight in the morning. First it was Sasuke, now my car was making a strange sound. I quickly pulled over on the side of the road. I quickly cut my car off, and got out to see what the problem was.

The problem was I had a flat tire, flat as pancake. I crouched down as looked at the tire, it had a huge gash mark, like someone or something sharp cut into it, but I didn't see any glass or sharp metals embedded in the tire.

Sighing I straighten to my full height, and search my pocket for my phone, until I realized I didn't bring it.

"Damnit." I screamed out as I kicked my flat tire and rest my head on roof of my car. I felt like crying and it was only seven forty-three in the morning. This day was shot to hell already.

"Hey."

I quickly turned around, and there he stood the boy with the blonde hair and all too bright smile.

"You okay?" He asked.

"...No." I confess. "My car has a flat." I growled out.

"Do you have a spare, I could change it for you."

"Um..that's okay, I'll just have triple A come out...do you mind if I borrow your phone really quickly."

He reached into his pocket, and handed me a very outdated phone, but as long as it worked, I didn't care.

•••••

"So what did they say?"

I sighed, as I returned his phone to him," Said they would send a tow truck out here, should be here in fifteen minutes." I mumbled out as I lend against my car.

He nodded his head at the news.

"Thanks for letting me use your phone."

"It was no problem." He smiled that bright smile, almost as blindly as the sun. Or was the sun that was blindly me, seems the weather decide to clear back up.

I smiled a small smile as I looked up at him, " Do you live around here."

He leaned against the side of my car, facing me,"Kinda."

I raised an eyebrow at his response, what did he mean kinda?

"I take this road for school, but I live like a mile or two down from here." He said as he looked over at his truck.

I nodded as I kicked the pebbles from the road.

"Are you hungry? There a McDanzo's up the street, we could go get something before school, and waste some time before the tower gets here." he informed.

I looked up at him, his bright eyes shining down on me, and I couldn't contain the small smile that creeped on my face, "You know I could be some serial killer or something."

"I doubt that." He smiled back down at me.

"You don't even know me."

"I know you." He said this with so much confidence, I almost believed him. The way he was looking at me made my throat clench for air.

I cleared my throat as I looked away from him, "Well how do I know you're not a serial killer or something."

He leaned away from my car, and shoved his hands in his pocket as he walked backwards towards his truck,"You don't."

•••••

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: Someone said that Naruto is a succubus. Not to sure about that, but in away I guess they are kinda right.**


End file.
